


Better Than Words

by Leocasso



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basketball, Basketball Player Harry, Basketball Player Liam, Blow Jobs, College Football, Drunk Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Football, Football Captain Louis, Football Player Zayn, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:46:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leocasso/pseuds/Leocasso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You do know that I hate your guts, right?”<br/>“And I hate your sassy tongue, so we’re even.”<br/>“This is just a one night thing,”<br/>“Just tonight and no one else knows,”<br/>“Fine!”<br/>“Fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Or the one where Louis and Harry hate each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veronicahague](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicahague/gifts).



> This fic was written as a gift for veronicahague. Veronica, I am sorry if this didn't turn out anything like you had expected. I had tried to keep the basic plot of hate to love intact. I hope you will enjoy it.  
> I would like to thank Scarlett, my lovely beta for all the pains she took to make the fic presentable. 
> 
> Also thanks to my girls who had been my cheering squad since the beginning. Thank you for being patient with me while I spent hours plotting and brainstorming.  
> I hope all of you enjoy the fic. Also, I am sorry if I got any technical aspects about football wrong. I admit, I have very little knowledge on the topic.  
> Happy reading!

“Pass the fucking ball, Malik!” Louis screamed at Zayn as he tried to keep up with the other player. It was to no avail, Zayn refused to pass. Louis watched with frustration as Zayn got tackled seconds before shooting the goal.

“Fuck.” Louis shouted in disappointment. He couldn’t believe they were losing again. This would be the fifth match they had lost consecutively—and all under his captaincy.

 He closed his eyes in frustration as the referee blew the whistle.

Game over. Final score 7-3. He kneeled on the ground, hands covering his face, already envisioning the onslaught of hate.

 

 

 

“Don’t you get the meaning of pass the ball?” Louis barked at Zayn as he walked into the locker room.

“Hey, I scored two out of those three goals. Don’t shout at me because you suck as a captain!” Zayn shouted back.

Louis balled his hands into fists in frustration. He knew what the issue was, he knew what exactly the bloody issue was- Zayn was salty about not being made captain. Yeah...he was a great player and probably deserved it, but it wasn’t Louis’ fault that the coach hadn't chosen him. Now the whole fucking team was divided into sections, one supporting him and the other supporting Zayn. They were a mess, a big bloody mess.

“Bring in the water, boys- our ladies here got burnt out there.”

Louis whirled around as the scornful voice reached his ears. It was them, of course—the fucking losers from the basketball team. Sam, Jordan and Luke were standing at the door, looking smug as fuck. It was Sam who had spoken, it seemed.

He heard Zayn growl. If they had one thing in common with each other it was their mutual hatred for those arseholes.

“Fuck off, Sam,” Louis snapped.

 “Seriously, guys, if you keep this up, we might as well have to replace you guys with the cheer girls… I bet even they can play better than you pussies!”  Jordan said sneering at them.

Then Zayn was on them, ready to punch the heck out of Jordan—but he was outnumbered. Louis jumped in to punch Sam square in the face but a hand stopped him. He looked up in anger and saw the newcomer was the captain of the basketball team, Harry fucking Styles.

“Take your feistiness to the pitch—might actually win us a game for a change,” said Harry, pushing Louis and Zayn away from the others.

“This is  _our_ locker room; you have no fucking business here, so get the fuck out!” Zayn spat at him.

“Louis, Zayn! The coach wants to speak the two of you.” Niall came in at that moment and stopped in his tracks at the sight before him.

“Fuck,” both of them cursed at the same time, knowing what’s awaiting them.

“Ohhh… Someone’s gonna get fried.” Luke joked as they made their way out, both of their expressions murderous.

“Stay away!” Zayn growled as he walked past and shoved Luke away.

 

 

 

“May I know what the fuck the two of you were doing out there?” the coach asked the moment Zayn and Louis walked into his office.

“It’s not my fault. He won’t pass the ball.” Louis replied, glaring at Zayn.

“Oh…and whose fault is that? I was under the impression that you were the captain of the team! You don’t get to whine. And you:”—Coach turned to Zayn—“we are not looking for a one man show. Act as a team or get the hell out!”

“Coach—” Zayn began but he was silenced by a single glance.

“This is your last chance. One more fuck up and I swear both of you are out. It’s not as if you are winning anything, so I might as well bring in someone who plays for their team rather than to satisfy their overinflated egos,” the coach said to the both of them before turning once again to Louis.

“In the next game, I want to see one team—not eleven scattered players. I don’t care how you do it, but make it happen…or you can say goodbye to your captainship!”

 

 

 

 

The whole team was still waiting in the locker room when they came back from the coach’s room. Thankfully, Harry and his gang had left; Louis didn’t have the energy for another fight.

“What happened?” Niall asked, seeing their sullen faces.

Louis closed his eyes and tried to clear his head. “Team meeting tomorrow at eleven, my place,” he said.

“What? Why are we having a meeting at your place?” Zayn asked.

“It’s not an official meeting, that’s why,” Louis replied.

“What the fuck?” Denny shouted. He was a Zayn supporter, obviously.

“Coach has given us an ultimatum, so be there tomorrow or get ready to be forever stuck to the benches,” Louis replied before walking out of the room. After the day he had, all he wanted was to get drunk and fall asleep.

 

 

 

 

Louis looked around at his team mates who had all gathered in his place. It was in moments like this that he was grateful he had a place of his own, courtesy of his grandfather.

“So, why did you call a meeting?” Niall asked once everyone arrived.

“Yes, captain… Please enlighten us, and please do make it fast...I don't have time for another boring lecture,” Zayn said disinterestedly.

“In the last ten games we have played, we’ve lost six, won two and the other one became a tie,” Louis began ignoring Zayn's jab.

“We all know that—no need for the reminder, Tommo,” said Stan.

“The reason for our loss is not external, and I am sure all of you know that. Many of you are disappointed Zayn didn’t make it as the captain, but that is not my fault. I didn’t choose this spot and I will do my best to be worthy of it, but I am just one player. No matter how hard I try, I can’t do anything without my team. Look at us. Personally, I feel that we have the potential to be the best team this university has ever seen, but we are letting internal issues affect our game. We have become laughing stocks of the campus,” Louis stopped and looked at his teammates, trying to gauge their reactions.

“Yeah, I swear if I hear one more taunt from Styles and gang I will totally lose it,” said Calvin.

“Exactly. Ever since they got Styles, they have won a few games and now they think they rule the uni,” Denny chimed in.

“Did you see how they came into the locker room yesterday? I wanted to murder that fucking Jordan block,” said Stan.

“That’s not the point here, boys,” said Niall.

“Yes, there is only one way we can shut them up and that is to actually win some matches… and that won’t happen unless we act more as a team,” said Louis, remembering Coach’s words.

“So what do you suggest we do?” asked Oli.

“Hey, why don’t we try doing things together more? Like go out and stuff? Haven’t you seen the guys from the basketball team? They’re thick as thieves, always hanging out together… and it shows in their game,” Niall suggested.

“So now we’re copying techniques from them?” Zayn asked with a scoff.

“Nobody says we can’t learn from others. I think it’s actually a good idea. What do you guys think?” Louis asked.

“What exactly do you mean by ‘go out and stuff?’?” Denny asked.

“Nothing big, just regular stuff… Parties and the like,” said Niall.

“I think there’s no harm in trying.” Calvin shrugged.

“So the majority are in approval?” Louis confirmed and he got a good show of hands. He glanced over at Zayn, but he still looked disinterested.

“So, there’s this party tonight that a friend of mine is hosting… I think I can get you all in. Whaddya say?” Niall asked immediately.

“That’s great!” Louis said, satisfied that even some of those who didn’t like him as a captain seemed excited by this idea.

“So, if this is over, I would like to go now. Not all of us have an entire day to waste,” Zayn said, starting to walk out.

“Zayn, wait!” Louis exclaimed and Zayn stopped in his tracks. “The entire team is going to the party—and that includes you. I want to see you there tonight. Niall will text you the address,” said Louis.

Zayn turned back, giving him a once over and scoffed. “Yes, captain.”

 

 

 

 

“Lima, my boy, this party is fucking awesome… You are the best,” Luke said to Liam as he joined his team mates at the bar.

“I agree, dude… I am glad you transferred here,” Sam agreed, patting Liam on the back.

“What the fuck? It seems like the entire football team is here tonight,” Jordan said, pointing to the entrance. Harry turned around and saw that Jordan wasn’t kidding; there they were, all thirteen of them. Even Malik—the brooding one—had made an appearance.

“Since when did they begin hanging out together?” Sam asked, grabbing another beer from the counter.

“And how did they even get in here?” Luke turned to Liam.

“Oh… Niall and I have some classes together, so I invited him, and when he asked if he could bring his friends… I couldn’t refuse,” Liam replied.

“Whatever. Who cares what those losers do?” Jordan said, his attention distracted by the girls coming their way.

“Hey Harry,” said Paige, planting herself on his lap. Harry’s eyes however, were not on her—his eyes were locked on someone in particular: Louis Tomlinson, looking mighty fine in tight jeans and an equally tight-fitting t-shirt. The guy was a huge prick, but boy was he hot!

Paige seemed to have followed Harry’s eyes when she said, “It’s a pity he’s gay; all that hotness wasted on men.”

“He’s gay?” Harry asked in surprise. How come he had never known that?

“Why, are you interested?” Paige asked, knowing Harry was quite flexible about his bed partners.

“No fucking way!” Harry replied, pulling his eyes away. Some things were never meant to happen and Louis Tomlinson was one of them.

“Hey, who is that guy in black over there?” Liam asked suddenly and Harry turned around, welcoming the distraction.

“That? You don’t know who that is?” Paige asked in surprise. “Oh…I forgot you were new here; that’s Zayn Malik.” She licked her lips as she said the last word.

“He’s the hottest guy on the market, but again,  _pity_ … none of the girls here are good enough for him,” Lauren chimed in as she approached the group.

“Maybe he’s gay too,” Luke joked.

“Wow, no wonder the football team sucks. Both the captain and the vice-captain like to suck dicks,” said Jordan.

Harry was about to shut them off but a familiar husky voice beat him to it.

“Seems like someone’s salty. You upset no one volunteered to suck your slimy dick?” Of course Louis had come to get a drink at that exact moment and happened to hear the damn comment.

“Hey, why are you getting all defensive, dude? It was just a joke,” said Luke, coming to Jordan’s aid.

“Joke? I think the fact that not a single girl in the campus would touch you with a ten foot pole is a fucking  _hilarious_  joke. How about that?” said Louis.

Harry closed his eyes. With both the football team and basketball team in the same room, he knew shit was going to hit the fan. He pulled Paige off his lap and got up, but it was too late. Zayn and Niall both seemed to have seen the exchange and had come to see what was happening. The rest of the football team also moved closer. His own team members were gathering around Jordan, curious about the exchange.

“Shut it guys,” Liam intervened, trying to diffuse the tension.

“Just whose side are you on Payne? Don’t tell me you are defending these losers!” Luke said.

Harry saw Zayn clenching his fists in anger, ready to give Luke a black eye (or two). But Niall pulled him back.

“Look at that, Zayn Malik losing his cool. Not so Zen anymore, are we?” said Sam.

“Stay in your fucking lane, arseholes,” Louis growled, fast losing his temper as the taunts became more scathing.

“Only if any of you showed half of this energy in the field,” Luke scoffed, looking between Louis and Zayn.

“Don’t you fucking dare to say one more word,” Zayn shouted before Louis could respond.

“Ohhh… is pretty boy getting angry?” Jordan taunted.

Zayn grabbed Jordan by his shirt just as Louis pushed Luke to the ground. Fists and hands connected and soon the two sets of boys were rolling on the floor, swearing and cussing.

Niall tried to pull Zayn and Jordan away, while Liam intervened between Luke and Louis. But they continued to throw punches and pushed the intervenors away.

Harry had enough. He pushed himself between Louis and Luke, while Liam and Niall somehow pulled apart Zayn and Jordan. Liam had Zayn on a deadbolt, but the boy was still growling in anger like a wild beast, his eyes locked on Jordan.

“Is that all you got, Tommo,  _Miss delicate flower_ …can’t even throw a proper punch, huh. No wonder you are gay,” Luke said, even as his burst lip bled.

Louis moved to attack him again, but Harry was too fast for him, grabbing him by his shoulders.

“Just show some fucking dignity! Since when did you revert to being kindergarten bullies? Grow the fuck up,” Harry said, restraining Louis with his arms, while motioning his team mates to pull Luke away.

“Dignity? Look who’s talking! Harry fucking Styles preaching about dignity—what a joke. I like dicks and I am not ashamed of it; I don’t need any advocates to support me. At least I am not a walking STD like you!” Louis spat with contempt and freed himself from Harry’s hands. He pulled his clothes straight and gave all of them one last glare before fuming off.

“Hazz…” Luke began, but Harry was too angry to hear anymore. He couldn’t believe the gall of that Tomlinson. He had actually tried to defend the guy and he had called him a man-whore.

Louis Tomlinson was an absolute fucking moron.

 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe you dragged us to a party one of those fuckers was hosting.” Zayn shouted at Niall the moment they were out.

“Hey, Liam is a pretty decent guy and he invited me. I didn’t think it would be such a huge issue,” Niall replied.

“So, I guess it is safe to say that the team bonding idea was a failure,” said Denny who had just joined them.

Louis was silent. Now that his head was clear, he was having second thoughts; he shouldn’t have lost his cool like that.

“I’m gonna take off,” Zayn said then and Louis nodded.

“I’m gonna get going too,” he added. “Feel free to hang around or leave as you wish,” he said as he walked off. He turned around one last time before leaving and found Harry Styles staring at him, flipping him the bird when they made eye contact. Louis mouthed a ‘fuck you’ and walked away, feeling aggravated once again.

 

 

 

 

Louis dreaded walking into the literature class that week. Not because he hated the subject, but because he had skipped the class for the past two weeks to squeeze in more time for football practice. He had no fucking clue what was happening in the class these days.

“Tomlinson.” Mr Winston noticed him almost as soon as he entered. “Have you started working on your project?” he asked and Louis frowned in confusion.  _What project?_  He really missed a lot apparently.  _Damn._

“Have you chosen a partner yet?” Mr Winston tried again, but Louis still frowned.

“Stop giving me that dumb face and answer the question,” he said at last and Louis cleared his throat.

“I haven’t begun the project and no, I don’t have a partner yet,” Louis replied.

“Fine, partner with Styles then. Even  _he_ has been slacking off in the name of practice. You both might as well slack off together rather than inconvenience others.” Mr Winston motioned towards Harry.

“Fuck,” Louis growled under his breath. The last thing he wanted was to partner with Styles, but apparently he didn’t have a choice. He slowly made his way towards the seat next to Harry in frustration—and of course Harry was waiting there with a welcoming glare.

“So, what’s the project on?” Louis eventually asked.

“Find out yourself,” Harry replied.

“We are supposed to be partners,” Louis said.

“No, we are not… Hell may freeze over but there is no fucking way that I will partner with you!” argued Harry.

“Believe me, I am not enjoying this either. If you have an issue, take it up with Winston; I don’t care,” said Louis, before muttering, ‘Fucking diva,’ under his breath.

“Hey, what did you say?” Harry asked.

“I said you are a fucking diva,” Louis said loudly and then Harry’s hands were on his shirt, his face contorted with anger.

“Take your fucking hands off me,” Louis growled.

“What if I don’t?” Harry taunted.

“Boys, what the hell are you both doing there?” Mr Winston’s voice boomed and they turned around. The entire class was looking at them. Harry’s hand on Louis’ shirt slackened.

“I want you both out of my class, right now!” the professor demanded, snapping his fingers.

“Fucking arsehole,” Harry said, grabbing his bag and walking off as Louis followed and tried to suppress the urge to punch the guy—he was in enough trouble as it was.

 

 

 

 

He couldn’t believe it. Louis had thought that the team spirit has improved a bit after his pep talk the other day, but apparently not. They were still making the same mistakes. At this rate, they were going lose this match too. It was not even half-time and the other team had already scored twice. He wanted to fucking scream with frustration as he watched his team play like a bunch of kindergartners. 

He could see the coach standing on the side-lines and could guess what must have been going on in his head. Fuck, they needed to win this. He could do his best at the least. Louis tried to focus and moved into position, before noticing that Stan had the ball.

Stan passed to Niall and Niall was going ahead with it as Zayn and Louis ran alongside, ready to take the pass. Niall passed to Louis and then Louis was moving with the ball, getting closer to the goalpost, ready to shoot when the referee whistled for half-time. Fuck! Louis kneeled on the ground in anger.

“Good one.” Stan patted his back as they made their way to the side-lines. He pulled out a bottle of water and emptied the contents of it over his head. The coach was there shouting instructions; Louis would get an earful soon enough, he knew that.

Louis turned around and saw Zayn looking at the stands in anger. He followed Zayn’s eyes to see what was pissing him off and the sight made him see red.  _Those fucking arseholes._  Louis growled when he saw the huge poster; a photoshopped picture of him, Zayn, Niall and Stan dressed in cheerleader costumes, with “Chuck the football; Take the pom-poms” written in glaring red letters.

Louis was about to march into the stands, rip the poster to shreds and give the arseholes a piece of his mind, but a hand stopped him—Zayn.

“It’s no use, you know that. We should let the game talk,” he said.

“Yes… and that’s working really well, as you can see,” Louis scoffed, his anger changing direction. It was Zayn’s fault that half the team was not cooperating with each other. He turned away in anger. The last thing they needed was a fist fight between team members during half-time.

“I know I’ve been difficult, but it’s not your fault that they made you the captain. I shouldn’t have taken it out on the team like this,” said Zayn.

Louis turned back in surprise. Did he just hear right? Was Zayn Malik actually apologizing? He blinked his eyes, afraid he might be imagining it…but no, Zayn was still right in front of him. He looked around and saw that the entire team seemed to have heard their conversation, if their bewildered expression was anything to go by.

“Let’s show them what we can do,” Zayn said, extending his hand to Louis. Louis looked at the crowd and the offending poster once more, before looking back at Zayn’s extended hand. He took a deep breath and took Zayn’s hand in his own.

“Let’s get them, captain,” Zayn said as they firmly shook each other’s hand. Louis looked around at his teammates, some smiling, some still shocked.

“LET’S WIN THIS MATCH!” Louis exclaimed before all of them huddled together for one last talk before the game started again.

“Okay, here’s how it is… For the next forty-five minutes, we are gonna play as a team! A real fucking team—that means pass the fucking ball. It doesn’t matter who takes the shot; it’s the team that matters, it’s the team that wins, so we play for the team and we play as a fucking team!” Louis said, while Zayn nodded his approval.

Then the whistle blew, and all of them were in positions ready to play. Louis watched as the ball once more moved between legs—Stan to Denny, Denny to Niall, Niall to Oli, Oli to Zayn and then Zayn began moving towards the goal. Louis ran next to him, ready to take the pass if needed, but Zayn moved swiftly and shot straight into the net, beyond the arms of the waiting goalie.

All of them were around Zayn in the next moment to hug him and Louis patted him on the back, Zayn winking at him with a small smile.

The score was 2-1 now and Louis knew they needed another goal fast if they had any hopes of salvaging the game. Zayn seemed to have the same thoughts and nodded at Louis.

Stan scored the second goal ten minutes later and for the first time, the crowd got a genuine hope that they might actually win. It was a home match and now that they were actually scoring goals, the crowd was going wild with excitement.

There was just ten more minutes left of the game and the pressure was huge; the ball was once again theirs. Louis watched as Oli and Calvin moved it forward to Niall and Denny, and then Denny passed to Zayn. Zayn once again moved towards the goal but he was being blocked.

“Louis!” Zayn shouted as he kicked the ball towards Louis, who was right there in place to take control and shoot it towards the goal post. The ball touched the net and a second later the whistle blew signalling the end of the match.  He had scored the winning shot. They had won the game!

Zayn was on Louis within a second and they were hugging, the taste of victory making them forget everything else. Then their team mates were on them and they were all in a massive hug. Louis was nearly in tears with happiness.

 

 

 

 

The atmosphere in the locker room was jubilant, all of them high from the win; even the coach was smiling and laughing with them.

“Hey, Zayn!” Louis called as he saw Zayn discreetly trying to walk away. He turned around in surprise.

“Great match.” Louis continued.

“Yeah.” Zayn grinned. They fist bumped each other. Maybe this would lead to a friendship, thought Louis.

“I think this calls for a party,” Niall’s voice suddenly boomed.

“Yes, yes… tonight,” Oli agreed.

“But where?” Denny asked.

“My place,” Stan offered.

“Fan- _fucking_ -tastic, I will take care of the arrangements, don’t worry,” exclaimed Niall.

Louis laughed and said to Zayn, “Do you want a ride back to your dorm?”

Zayn paused for a second and then agreed.

Louis gathered his things and they walked out to the car park. They quickly became so engrossed in talking about the match that they didn’t notice Harry and his friends.

“Hey, look… its Tommo and Malik. At last you won a match. You must feel relieved, Louis; not so much of a pussy as we thought, huh?” said Luke.

Louis moved towards Luke, but Zayn stopped him. “He’s not worth it, dude! He is just salty ‘cause we won,” he said.

“Ohh… look who is coming to your defense! Are you his boyfriend or what?” asked Jordan.

“Shut up, Jordan,” Harry said, before coming towards Louis and extending his hand. “Nice match,” he commented.

“Thanks,” Louis replied, a bit surprised by Harry’s cordiality.

“Since when did you two become chums? Are you really banging?” Sam asked pointing at Zayn and Louis. Harry’s face immediately clouded and he turned to his mates in reprove.

“Of course they are. The cappy and the vicy are in love, right?” said Luke.

“So what if we are? At least I get a mighty fine arse to bang… That’s much better than you fuckers can ever imagine,” said Zayn before leading Louis away.

“I can’t believe you said that!” Louis said once they were out of earshot.

“Yeah…but did you see their faces? That was so worth it,” said Zayn with a laugh as he got into the passenger seat of Louis’ car.

“So, I have a nice arse?” Louis asked once he pulled the car out of his parking space.

“As if you don’t know that—stop fishing for compliments, bro. That arse is the talk of the town and you know it,” said Zayn.

“Bro-zoning me, huh?” Louis asked.

“No offense… You have a great arse, but other than that, you are not my type,” said Zayn.

“Are you implying that the only appealing thing about me is my arse? I am offended,” huffed Louis, pretending to be angry.

“Nahh… I just like a bit more bulk. It’s a personal choice,” said Zayn.

“Well, well, well… Who would have thought?” Louis laughed and the rest of the drive was spent in easy banter.

 

 

 

 

In the weeks that followed, the rumour that Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson might be dating spread like wildfire through the campus. The fact that both of them found it hilarious and encouraged it made matters worse.

By that time however, Louis and Zayn had become such good friends, that they were almost always together. Since they had put aside their differences, the football team was doing much better and they were winning more and more matches.

“Here.” Louis thrusted a paper towards Harry. They were in literature class, supposedly working on their project—which both of them still had no clue about.

“What is this?” Harry asked.

“Zayn and I are hosting a party this weekend, and I think you should come. After all, we’ve come to enough of the basketball team’s victory parties, so it’s only fair that you guys come to celebrate our victory, right?” said Louis, looking smug.

Harry looked at the paper once again and replied with a scoff. “Of course we will be there to celebrate.”

“Good. Then I will see you there,” said Louis before walking away and leaving Harry to his thoughts.

 

 

 

 

“What! You really invited the basketball team?” Stan was looking at Louis as if he had grown another head, but Louis nodded, looking quite pleased with himself. The party was already in full swing and everyone was having a blast, so he was feeling pretty proud; he and Zayn did make a great team. This was undisputedly the best party of the year.

“Why?” Stan continued.

“Well, it seemed fair… We have attended their parties, so why can’t they come here?” Louis asked.

“Please, Lou, remember how they used to taunt us? And now you want to be all chummy with them?”

“Relax, Stan. It’s not like they’re going to turn up! They are just bullies and now that we are back at winning games, they won’t dare taunt us again,” said Louis.

“Guys you won’t believe it—look who’s here,” Oli interrupted, pointing to the door. Louis turned and was momentarily stunned at the sight of Harry Styles walking into his house.

“Seems like they  _did_ turn up,” Stan said, giving Louis a pointed glance. “Don’t know about the team, but their captain is certainly here.”

“Hey, he’s looking over here,” Oli pointed out.

“I think I should go and greet him,” Louis said quietly and made his way through the crowd before any of his friends could respond.

 

 

 

 

“Nice party!” Harry shouted over the noise once Louis was close.

“Thanks… Honestly, I didn’t think you’d turn up,” Louis said.

“All week the whole campus was talking about this party; had to see what all the fuss was about.” Harry shrugged, his voice loud as he tried to be heard over the music.

They slowly made their way to a quiet corner to get a drink, and then Louis asked, “How come you came alone? Where are your minions?”

Harry arched an eyebrow at Louis’ choice of words but replied, “I was supposed to meet Liam here, but he seems otherwise occupied right now.”

“What do you mean?” Louis asked.

“Well, I just found him sucking faces with your boyfriend in your garden,” Harry explained with a smug smile.

“My boyfriend? Who?” Louis looked confused for a second. “Ohh… you mean Zayn!” Louis chuckled.

“How many other boyfriends do you have?” Harry asked.

Louis avoided the question. “Hmm… You saw Zayn kissing Liam?”

“Yes… Why aren’t you shocked? I just revealed that your boyfriend is cheating on you and you don’t even look upset,” Harry said, confusion marring his face.

“Well…maybe that’s because I was the one who sent him to scout for possible candidates for a threesome. Liam, you say? Hunky, all that muscle and all…nice.” Louis wiggled his eyebrows.

Harry nearly choked on his drink. “Threesome? Seriously?”

“Why are you looking so scandalized? Don’t tell me you don’t find it exciting? You know what, maybe if Liam doesn’t work out, you could have a go with us,” Louis replied.

Harry looked gobsmacked. Louis mentally congratulated himself and said, “I think I should join them now. I’ll see you around—have fun,” he slowly started moving away.

“Wait,” Harry said and then Louis found himself held between the wall and Harry.

“What the fuck are you doing, Styles?” Louis asked, taken aback.

“What if I  _am_  interested?” Harry asked, his breath fanning over Louis’ face. He was so close, and Louis was finding it a bit difficult to breathe. Why the hell was he getting goosebumps all over?

“Interested in what?” Louis asked, his voice coming out all breathless.

“You just said it; you, Zayn and me. What if I am interested?” Harry asked.

“Well…”Louis found that he couldn’t concentrate. Harry’s lips were inches away from his and they looked beautiful—so red and glossy. He wondered how it would feel to have a taste. He couldn’t help but lick his parched lips at the thought and Harry caught the action.

“Fuck,” mouthed Harry and then his lips were on Louis’, so soft and hard at the same time. Louis couldn’t help the moan that escaped his mouth and then Harry’s tongue was in there, fighting his own for dominance. Louis’ hands made their way to Harry’s curls, tangling his fingers in the brown mess as Harry’s hands moved along Louis’ waist, tracing his ribcage, his stomach and finally cupping his arse. Harry’s teeth grazed Louis’ lower lip and he groaned again as need coursed through him. Louis arched to his tip toes and Harry’s hips grinded against his own, his erection digging into his stomach.

At last, the need for a breath became more important and they broke apart, both gasping. Harry’s eyes were glazed; dilated with lust, his lips swollen and red.

“So what do you think?” Harry asked. Louis couldn’t think clearly. Harry Styles just kissed him, and it was not just a simple kiss—it was a full on body groping, saliva swapping dirty kiss.

“I—I think…” Louis began, but no sound was coming out, so he cleared his voice and tried again. “I think I should consult with my b-boyfriend,” he said and walked off before Harry could stop him. He needed fresh air. He  _really_ needed some fresh air to clear his head and cool the lust coursing through his veins.

Who would have thought that he would get all hot and bothered because of Harry Styles?

Apparently nobody was immune to the boy’s charm… including him. Louis ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Should he take Harry up on his offer?  _Hell yes;_ his dick agreed to that line of thinking.

He had reached the garden and there they were: Zayn and Liam, in a wrestling match of their own. They were on a bench with Zayn in Liam’s lap, their mouths fused together.

“Zayn,” Louis called, but received no response. “Zayn, I need to talk to you,” he tried again, shaking the other boy’s shoulder this time.

“Go away, Lou… I’m busy,” Zayn mumbled against Liam’s mouth, shoving Louis’ hands away without even looking back.

“Fuck,” Louis shouted in frustration. The whole thing was Zayn’s idea and now how was he supposed to explain to Harry that he and Zayn were not dating? “Fuck you,” he muttered before walking back inside.

 

 

 

 

“So… you didn’t give me an answer yet,” Harry’s voice whispered against Louis’ back, startling him where he was at the bar, getting some much needed alcohol.

“Fuck, Styles—you scared the crap out of me!” Louis growled, downing his drink.

“That’s the plan, right? Did you decide? Do I get the threesome you promised?” Harry asked.

“Umm… Zayn is a bit busy,” Louis began.

“That’s a pity, the deal was quite appealing....but that doesn’t mean we can’t have a bit of an appetizer before he arrives,” Harry suggested.

Louis raised his eyebrows. “Someone’s really horny.”

“Well, that kiss out there was pretty damn hot. I think it would be a real shame not to tap into that kind of chemistry,” Harry said.

“It was pretty hot,” Louis agreed, “but you do know that I hate your guts, right?”

“Yes, I do… and I hate your sassy tongue, so we’re even,” Harry said.

“This is just a one night thing,” Louis checked.

“Just tonight and no one else knows,” Harry confirmed.

“Fine!”

“Fine.”

They remained silent as Louis led him through the house to the bedroom.

“You have a pretty good place—how did you manage that?” Harry complimented.

“It belonged to my gran. Do you really wanna make chit-chat?” Louis said, closing the door.

“Not really,” said Harry and then their mouths were clashing once again. Their hands roamed each other’s bodies greedily. Louis’ nimble fingers made quick work of Harry’s shirt while Harry tore Louis’ t-shirt off. Then Harry was on his knees, pulling off Louis’ jeans and boxers in one go and fondling his dick in the process. Louis hissed with pleasure as Harry’s hand traced his cock and cupped his balls.

Next thing he knew, Harry was moaning around his dick, and Louis could do nothing but hold onto Harry’s hair as the other boy blew him like a pro.

“Fuck,” Louis growled as pleasure coursed through his veins. If Harry kept this up, he might not even last a minute. But this seemed to be turning Harry on as much as him, if the way he was devouring Louis’ cock was any indication.

Harry’s tongue slowly traced the underside of Louis’ cock along the thick vein before taking him in deep into the back of his throat, causing Louis to growl again. Did the guy have no gag reflex? Louis’ eyes rolled back as Harry’s throat muscles closed around his thick head. Beads of pre-come were leaking straight into Harry’s throat and Harry moaned again, enjoying the taste. The vibration caused Louis to fist Harry’s hair tighter, the pleasure spiralling out of control.

“Fuck, I am going to come soon,” Louis’ voice came out strangled as Harry continued to moan around him. He felt Harry’s teeth scraping across his skin and that was the last straw. Louis lost all semblance of control, and came in hot spurts inside Harry’s mouth.

He held Harry tightly, suddenly wanting him to swallow every drop, and he took it all without wasting a drop, after which he pressed light kisses all over his cock and stomach before Louis roughly pulled him back to his feet and pushed him onto the mattress.

“Fuck Styles, you know how to give damn good head,” Louis said breathlessly as he struggled to free Harry’s cock from his jeans.

“I want to fuck you, Louis,” Harry said right then, causing Louis to pause. “I want to own that fucking arse tonight. Can I?” His gruff voice made Louis shiver, and Louis nodded. The thought of Harry fucking him made him wild with need—again.

Harry pulled Louis’ mouth onto his own, overpowering his tongue this time and exploring his mouth in desperation. His hands were once again on Louis’ arse and Louis couldn’t wait to get fucked.

“Do it. Now, Styles,” Louis growled.

Harry bit into his neck in reply, causing Louis’ nails to dig into Harry’s back. They were going to be covered in marks the next day for sure, but Louis didn’t care. As long as Harry hurried up and fucked him senseless, he didn’t care at all.

“On your stomach, Lou,” Harry whispered against his ear before nibbling on it. Louis bit down on Harry’s shoulder, desperate to mark him.

“Fuck, your arse really is glorious,” said Harry once Louis was on his stomach, laid out in full glory for Harry’s pleasure. He traced his fingers down his crack and Louis arched his back, needing more.

“The lube and condoms are on the table next to you,” Louis said, high pitched and breezy. Harry was off him and back in record time.

Louis’ hands fisted the sheets as he felt the cold gel on his crack, followed by Harry’s solitary finger.

“More,” Louis moaned, finding one finger too insufficient. He heard Harry chuckle and then two fingers made their way past his rim and Louis arched his back, prodding them to go deeper. He felt more lube being squirted and this time he cried out in pleasure as Harry scissored his fingers inside him.

“I’m adding one more,” Harry whispered and then Louis was desperately rutting against the sheets as the third finger joined the other two.

“Fuck me, Harry! I’m ready…” Louis groaned, already wanting Harry’s cock to be buried deep inside, but Harry seemed to be enjoying the teasing and continued to fuck him with his fingers until Louis became a complete mess.

“Just fuck me already, you arsehole,” Louis groaned and at last Harry seemed to take mercy on him. Louis cried out as he felt the thick head at his opening and his hands once more tore at the sheets as Harry breached his tight rim.

“God…so fucking tight,” Harry moaned as he sank deeper inside Louis. Louis pushed back against him, wanting him completely inside.

“Harder,” Louis commanded the moment Harry was completely in. Harry obeyed, setting a rough, fast pace. Louis met his thrusts with his own and Harry pulled at Louis’ hair, tugging him backward for a kiss.

“You feel so fucking good, Louis,” Harry said as he pinched Louis’ bum.“I knew this arse was special.”

“Fuck me Styles. Fuck me so good I won’t be able to sit down tomorrow,” Louis growled back against Harry’s lips. One of Harry’s arms snaked around Louis’ stomach while the other took his hand and held tightly as they raced towards the impending climax.

“Come for me Louis… now!” Harry moaned as his release drew nearer. His mouth was kissing along Louis’ back, his tongue tasting the salty skin, teeth leaving little bite marks everywhere.

“I’m coming!” screamed Louis as he came in thick spurts all over the sheets, his vision blurry from the pleasure and his body weightless, just as Harry let out a high pitched moan, his hands so tight against Louis’ stomach that his fingers were making Louis’ skin turn red. His thrusts became faster and shallower, his cum spilling into the condom as he lost himself.

At last Harry stopped moving and the only sound in the room was that of their mingled breaths. He collapsed against Louis, his cock still buried deep inside Louis’ arse. They were a mess of sweat and come. His whole body felt like it had been run over by a truck, but it didn’t bother Louis.

“Best fucking ever,” Harry rasped against his ear.

 “The bestest,” Louis said, his words morphing into a moan as Harry pulled out.

“We should clean up,” Harry whispered but Louis didn’t want to leave this bubble yet.

“Let’s rest for five minutes. You’ve worn me out, Styles,” he replied. He was sure he heard a chuckle but he was too tired to turn around and verify. He felt Harry’s hands around him and closed his eyes.  _Five minutes. After five minutes they will get up and things will go back to how they used to be._

 

 

 

 

Next day, Louis woke up with a massive headache and a mouthful of hair.

“Fuck,” he cursed, seeing the man sleeping next to him.

He had fucked Harry Styles.

His cheeks grew hot as the events of last night came rushing back: Harry giving him a blowjob, Harry fucking him senseless and him pleading to be fucked.

“Fuck,” Louis cursed again as he felt himself getting erect. The fact that Harry’s arse was pressed against him didn’t help the matter either.

He slowly began pulling away from Harry, but a moan stopped him. He looked back and there was Harry, writhing on the bed, still asleep.Louis tried to move again, but ended up poking Harry’s arse with his cock in the process. This timed the moan was louder and Louis cursed as his cock got a full blown erection.

Harry slowly began to grind against Louis. His eyes still closed, clearly too far in his fantasy. One needed no expert to guess what he was dreaming about. His mouth was parted and his breaths were short…and his cock was pitching a tent under the sheets. It was like looking at a train wreck; Louis couldn’t take his eyes away.

Louis tried to move again but this time Harry moaned even louder.

“You up, Styles?” Louis asked, as the grinding became more powerful.

“In more ways than one,” Harry said, his voice raspy, eyes still closed.

“Fuck,” Louis cursed as need coursed through him again. His hand slowly made its way to Harry’s cock and began palming it slowly.

“Louis,” Harry moaned in need and Louis moved to get on top of Harry, his hand still cupping Harry’s balls.

Harry’s hands were soon in his hair, pulling his mouth down for a kiss, while Louis continued to thrust his lower half against Harry.

“Damn, you look so hot like this,” Harry murmured, at last opening his eyes. His hands cupped Louis arse encouraging him to go down on him.

Louis trailed small bites along Harry’s stomach as his hands continued to pump the cock in his hands. Harry growled in frustration, thrusting upwards in need of more.

Louis looked up right then and licked his lips, knowing full well the reaction it would produce.

“Suck my cock, already…you tease,” Harry growled. His hands in Louis’ hair again.

And Louis chuckled again not yet ready to put the man out of misery. He gave the cock a small lick twirling his tongue around it…enjoying the desperate noises coming from Harry.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Harry was moaning a hand thrown over his eyes, clearly overstimulated.

Louis took pity on him and slowly opened his mouth, enclosing the thick cock in his mouth and then-

“What the fuck?”

The sound of an opening door and a third voice woke them from their lusty haze.

Louis scrambled away from Harry’s cock and turned around to find a scandalized Zayn standing at the door.

“Oh… looks like the main course finally made it to the room.” Harry said, eyeing Zayn disinterestedly.

Louis punched Harry’s shoulders. “Shut up, arsehole,” Louis said and turned to Zayn again, whose eyebrows had disappeared into his hair.

“Zayn?” a fourth voice called out and a half-dressed Liam Payne walked in. “I woke up and didn’t find you in the bed…” He stopped as he took in the sight of Louis astride Harry.

“Harry? What are you doing here?” Liam said, his eyes bulged in surprise.

“The obvious,” Louis said with a scoff.

Zayn cleared his throat. “I just came in to ask what you wanted for breakfast… I was going to get stuff for me and Liam and thought I should ask, but obviously you are occupied.” He cleared his throat again. “So, we’ll leave and let you continue with whatever.”

“Yeah; I’ll come with you to get breakfast,” Liam mumbled, clearly not wanting to be alone in the house with the other two.

“Great, let’s go!” Zayn said, dragging Liam away, both shooting the two of them confused glances before departing.

“Wanna continue where we stopped?” Harry said.

“Nah… they killed the mood,” Louis replied, scrambling up and pulling on his boxers.

“Yeah…right,” Harry agreed, getting up slowly and stretching, clearly disappointed.

 

 

 

 

Ten minutes later, they were both dressed and out of the room. Louis scratched his head in frustration.  _What exactly do you say to your sworn enemy on the morning after he had fucked you senseless?_

“This is awkward,” Harry said at last.

“Yeah…” Louis drawled, but then continued, “Seriously, last night was amazing. To be honest it was the best I’ve had in a while.”

“But…?” Harry smiled seeming to know what was coming.

“ _But_ , I think it would be better if it remained a one night thing, like we agreed last night,” Louis finished.

“I agree,” Harry replied without missing a beat.

“Great…so we are on the same page,” Louis said.

“Yup.” Harry smiled. “I should get going; I have practice later and I need to freshen up.”

“Oh…okay, I’ll see you out,” Louis said and led Harry to the door.

 

 

 

 

“Where’s Harry?” Zayn asked as soon as he entered the kitchen, where Louis was sat sipping his tea.

“He left. Where’s Liam?” Louis said.

“I dropped him home after grabbing breakfast,” Zayn said.

“So, you like bulky men. Figures.” Louis laughed, nudging Zayn in the ribs. Zayn smiled, his eyes crinkling.

“And you like hairy men?” he asked.

“It was just a one night thing, and no he is not hairy, unlike the beast you bedded,” Louis said before catching Zayn’s raised eyebrows.

“What?” Louis said.

“One night?  _Really?_ ” Zayn said.

“Why not?” Louis frowned.

“The sexual tension between you both was so thick—I don’t think either of you are anywhere near done,” Zayn said.

“You can think anything you want, but it’s over. It was just for one night.”

“So now you both go back to hating each other? How can you even do that? You both fucked and from what I saw, it was pretty good.”

“It was more than good.” Louis smiled.

“Huh…that good? So, then how will you fight with him when all you want is to fuck him?” Zayn said.

Louis contemplated it for a minute. Zayn was right… Last night had changed things. How could he ignore Harry now, when the very mention of his name brought back such delicious memories?

“I think you would make a hot couple,” Zayn said, pulling out a beer from the fridge.

“Me and him? Fat chance.” Louis scoffed.

“Who knows? You already have chemistry, the sex is off the charts…what more do you need?” Zayn asked.

“It seems to have skipped your mind that we hate each other,” Louis said.

“Do you?” Zayn asked. “Do you really hate him? If that was the case, I don’t think you would have banged him.”

“Zayn—” Louis started again but Zayn cut him off.

“Think about it. Meanwhile, let’s start cleaning up this place; I have to meet Liam later.”

“Fine,” Louis conceded and slowly pulled himself up, his mind in conflict.

 

 

 

 

The next literature class was awkward, to say the least. They both smiled at each other and said a round of ‘hello’s and ‘how are you’s, but conversation declined after that (not that they ever really acknowledged each other before.)

“So remember, I want all of your projects on my desk by next weekend,” Mr Winston said and Louis looked up startled. The stupid project! They hadn’t even begun working on it… He didn’t even know what it was on! Fuck.

He turned to Harry, and saw the same startled expression mirrored on his face.

“Damn, what the heck are we going to do?” Harry asked.

“I don’t even know what project this is,” Louis replied.

“It can be anything, you idiot… He wants us to pick any book from our syllabus and analyse one aspect of it, and make a ten minute presentation on it along with a six page essay. I can’t believe you didn’t even bother to find out what the project was about,” hissed Harry.

“I tried…but you refused to tell me, remember?” Louis said.

“You know what? We still have time—maybe we could get something done this weekend,” Harry suggested.

“But how much time would we have, between your practicing schedules and mine?” Louis asked sceptically.

“Do you have a better idea?”

“Well, I just remember someone saying they would not partner with me even if hell froze over,” Louis pointed out.

“Fine, then go ahead and do it alone. I am sure Mr Winston won’t mind if we hand in individual projects, but that’s if you think you can manage all the work,” Harry said.

“Hey, I was just joking,” Louis said. “Fine, we can meet up this week after class and do something.”

“Okay. Give me your phone.”

“Why?”

“To give you my number, you twat,” Harry explained. Louis pulled out his phone and reluctantly passed it to him. “I’ve sent a message to my number from your phone,” Harry continued. “I will call you later in the week, once I know when I can be free.”

“Great.” Louis took the phone back from him and pocketed it.

“Meanwhile, we could both look around and see if we can find an interesting topic, okay?”

 Louis nodded, his stomach in flutters. He just got Harry’s phone number.

 

 

 

 

Their first meeting was at the library and at the beginning it didn’t go much better than the literature class. Well, until they began fighting about the topic they wanted to choose. Harry was stuck up on doing something about nineteenth century poets while Louis despised poetry altogether.

“I don’t get poetry and I am not reading up on romanticism and shit for this damn project,” Louis deadpanned.

“Fine, I hope you have a better idea in that case,” Harry said exasperatedly.

Louis was silent for a minute. “What if we do something about comics?” He asked at last.

“Are you out of your mind? Comics are not literature,” said Harry.

“Why not?” Louis asked, ready for battle.

“Well….,” Harry began scratching his brain for an argument. “They just are not, everyone knows that.”

“Well sorry to disappoint you darling, but Google and Pulitzer says differently.” Louis said showing his phone. Typed into it was the question, _‘are comic’s literature?’_

“I can’t believe you googled that,” Harry said reading the article, which indeed classified comics as literature.

“Think about it, it’s different, it’s out of the box and way more interesting than any nineteenth century poet,” Louis said looking quite smug.

“It’s certainly unique,” mused Harry. But Louis was no longer listening. His eyes had locked onto a strand of Harry’s hair glinting in the light. And immediately his brain had provided him a memory of the same strands sprawled on his bedspread writhing in pleasure less than a week ago.

“Fuck,” Louis cursed as Harry called his name. He looked up and saw Harry was frowning.

“What?” He asked.

“Did you hear anything I said?” Harry asked.

“Yeah…sure I did,” He replied.

“So we are doing the poets itself, aren’t we?” Harry asked.

“Yes…I mean no, comics, we agreed on comics,” Louis said confused.

Harry sighed. “What on comics, Lou?”

The way Harry said his name was making Louis feel things. Things he didn’t want to feel, especially towards Harry.

“Louis,” Harry called again, clearly infuriated by then, “Where does your mind keep wandering off to?” He asked.

“I am thinking,” Louis replied, trying to concentrate his brain on finding a relevant topic.

“Oh really?” Harry asked, his one eyebrow raised.

“Yup…I am really thinking, ideas swirling in my brain,” he said putting his fingers on his forehead.

“What idea?” Harry asked.

“Hey, I am thinking, and if I remember right, this is not just my project, I came up with the base, now you develop. That’s how team works,” Louis said.

“But what the fuck can we do about comics?” Harry asked, pushing away the nineteenth century materials he had taken out.

A heading among papers Harry shoved away caught Louis’ attention. “Feminism!” He shouted, causing several people around them to look up in surprise.

“Feminism in comics,” He said again, his volume back to normal.

“There is not much feminism in comics, Louis,” Harry replied.

“Exactly, why is there no feminism in comics?” Louis asked.

“It’s not that bad an idea…,” Harry admitted, and Louis could practically hear his brain churning.

“It has potential,” Harry agreed, “We could easily provide examples and stuff, and as you said it’s very out of the box,” Harry mumbled, the idea becoming more concrete by the second.

“Admit it,” Louis said, moving closer to Harry.

“Admit what?” Harry said, surprised by Louis’ sudden proximity. Their heads just inches apart. Harry had stopped breathing, and then Louis exhaled, causing an involuntary shiver in him as the warm breath hit his face.

Louis moved even closer, intoxicated by the effect he had on the other boy. Harry eyes were closed, clearly expecting a kiss, their lips were almost touching, but just a breath away from it, Louis whispered, “Just admit that I am a genius.”

Harry opened his eyes in surprise ans Louis couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face, “You fucking twat,” Harry muttered. But Louis had already moved away and begun to gather his stuff.

“I will see you tomorrow, gotta run for practice,” Louis said his eyes still crinkling with laughter.

“I am gonna get you back for this, Tommo,” He heard Harry shout behind him, packing up his things.

 

 

 

 

“So, how are things going with Harry?” Zayn asked Louis later in the week.

“What do you mean?” Louis kept dribbling the football. Twilight had fallen; practise had ended long ago, leaving only the two of them on the ground.

“You’ve been meeting up with him, and I know that because you’ve blown me off twice to be with him,” Zayn said.

“I already told you, we are working together on a project—that’s all.” Louis sighed, not about to admit how much he was enjoying these study sessions. Harry was quite easy to get along. Honestly, the afterhours they spent at the library were fast becoming his favourite part of the day. And that was something, considering library was one part of the university that he had previously made a point to avoid.

“But you want it to be more than just that, right?” Zayn nudged him, bringing him back from his reverie.

“Yeah… but nah, I don’t think it’ll happen,” Louis said. They both teased each other a quite a bit. And there was a lot of tension,  _sexual_ tension, which they both pointedly ignored. Louis shivered remembering the accidental touches and careless slip of words which always gave him goosebumps.

“Why not?” Zayn asked and Louis tried to remember what they were talking about.

“I think Harry doesn’t want anything more. We’ve already met up three or four times this week and he never mentioned the”—Louis cleared his throat—“party.”

“Well, did  _you_ mention it?”

Louis shook his head.

“There it is: you both are too shy to bring up the topic. Believe me, the boy wants you. The stares he gives you from across the room...” Zayn trailed off.

“He stares at me?” Louis asked in surprise.

“Yes. It’s like watching some high school drama.” Zayn rolled his eyes. “Do us all a favour and just ask him out.”

“You sure?” Louis said.

“Absolutely.”

“He asked me to come to his dorm to finish the project this weekend. I’ll ask him then,” Louis decided.

“And then you can work on other projects later.” Zayn grinned pervertedly, as Louis groaned, the sound covered by Zayn’s phone chiming. “I gotta run—Liam’s got off practice and we are going for a movie,” he said, checking the text message.

“So, you two are actually dating?” Louis said.

“Yup! My man wanted us to be out and proud,” Zayn replied with fondness as he collected his things and made way to his bike.

Louis looked at him for a second and smiled. Maybe next week this would be him and Harry. His face split into a huge grin, imagining the two of them doing things together as a couple. This weekend couldn’t come faster.

 

 

 

 

That weekend found Louis in front of Harry’s dorm, nervously tugging at his hair. He was embarrassed to admit, even to himself, the amount of time he had spent trying to decide what he would say. He had even made an effort with his clothing for once.

Louis knocked on the door, and it was Luke who opened it.

“Tomlinson…what are you doing here?” he asked, looking surprised.

“I am here to see Harry—we’re working on a project together,” Louis said, feeling awkward venturing into enemy territory.

“Is he expecting you?” Luke enquired with a frown.

“I think so,” Louis said.

“Well, he’s in his room—the last one to the left—but I am not sure he’s in the frame of mind to discuss projects, if you know what I mean,” Luke explained. “Anyway, make yourself at home. I gotta run outside for a second.”

 

 

Harry’s door was slightly ajar. Louis knocked and opened the door without any preamble... but he wasn’t expecting the sight which lay before him.

 Harry was standing in the middle of the room with Paige in his arms. Her lipstick was smeared across his lips and they were looking at him like deer caught in the headlights.

“Seems like you are occupied. Carry on; I’ll show myself out,” Louis said, his voice coming out edgier than he intended. He turned around and walked away as fast as possible, not waiting for a reply.  _Stupid. He was just so damn stupid. Why in the whole world would he imagine that a man-whore like Harry Styles would actually fall for him? There must be a special place in hell for idiots like himself._

“Louis! Wait!” He heard Harry shouting behind him, but Louis didn’t stop. He was not going to let Harry have the pleasure of knowing how much he had hurt him.

Harry’s footsteps could be heard close behind. Louis hurriedly got into his car and pulled away, never wanting to see the man again. He didn’t know where he was driving to, and he didn’t fucking care. All he could see was Harry wrapped in an embrace with Paige.

“Fucking arsehole!” Louis bellowed, hitting the steering wheel in anger when he became too blinded by tears to drive anymore.

 

 

 

 

Night had fallen by the time Louis made it back to his house. He had spent the entire day wandering around and wallowing in self-pity. He checked his phone; numerous missed calls awaited him, mostly from Harry and some from Zayn.

He slowly made his way out of his car and walked towards the house. It seemed so lonely—he felt lonely. Louis ran his hands through his hair as frustration built inside him again.

He was just about to put the key in his door when he heard gravel crunch behind him.

“Louis…”

The voice caused Louis to flinch. He slowly turned around, desperately hoping that it was his mind playing games on him and that Harry Styles was not really in front of his house… but no such luck. There he was, in the same clothes from the morning, but looking tired and worn out.

“What are you doing here?” Louis snapped.

“Where the fuck have you been? Do you know how worried I was? I waited here for hours, I called all your friends… No one knew anything, not even Zayn. I was so fucking scared Lou—”

“Why do you care?” Louis interrupted.

“Why do I care?” Harry was incredulous.

“Yeah! It’s not like we’re friends or anything. At the most we could say we hooked up, but it was just one night, and I believe that’s all we ever agreed upon,” said Louis, his stare cold, his posture stiff.

“Fuck! That’s what you think?” Harry ran his hand through his hair, causing it to tumble out of its bun. “Look, what you saw this morning: I swear it wasn’t what it looked like. Paige and I had hooked up, but that was before we started…um…whatever it was between us,” Harry said.

“There was nothing between us, Styles. It was just a damn hook up—nothing more, nothing less. Don’t bother to explain yourself to me, because frankly dude, I don’t give a damn,” Louis said, his voice steel.

Louis saw Harry’s eyes ablaze with anger for a second, his hands balled into fists as he slowly turned and began walking away.

 Just as he thought it was all over, Harry wheeled around, “You know something, you are such a fucking arsehole, Louis. Do you have any idea how biting that tongue of yours is? You think it was just a random hook up for me? I have had this huge crush on you since the first time I saw you running across the football ground, all bossy and proud. Fuck, you were such a little shit; always so condescending—and your words, they are like fucking stones. I’m such an idiot. All this week I was building up the courage to ask you out. That night meant nothing to you? Fine! If that’s what you want to believe, then go ahead.” Harry’s voice had begun to waver but he didn’t stop.

“I genuinely thought we could have had something. But turns out I was the only one who felt anything huh…you are such an asshole. I thought…I believed you were good. But no, I am the fool, I-I…have a nice life.”

He turned around to walk away, but he couldn’t. A hand was holding him back. Before he knew what was happening, Louis had pulled him close, hugging him tight from behind. Holding on tightly, not letting go even as Harry tried to tug free.

At last he relaxed. Letting his shoulders shrug, Louis’ head buried between his shoulder blades. “Don’t go,” the words were a small whisper but that was all it took for Harry to turn back slowly, and hug Louis properly.

But then Louis was on him again, holding him desperately. His mouth crushed Harry’s and his tongue traced the other boy’s in an attempt to gain access. He remained unresponsive for a moment, but just as Louis had begun to give up, Harry’s hands snaked around his waist, pulling Louis even closer and crashing his mouth back against him. Harry’s tongue invaded Louis’ mouth and he let out a strangled moan, burying his hands in Harry’s long brown curls, wanting to feel closer to him.

After what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, gasping in need for each other. Their eyes were locked on one another, scared that the other might disappear if they looked away for even a second.

“Ouch!” Louis cried as Harry landed an unexpected punch on his shoulder. “What was that for?”

“For being such an asshole right now, and making me sick with worry the whole fucking day,” Harry said.

Louis looked at him for a second and then punched Harry in the stomach.

“What the fuck?” Harry growled.

“For sucking face with Paige and not saying you liked me,” Louis said.

“You could have said it first too.” Harry scowled.

“I was going to say it, you twat. I had it all planned out! I was going to ask you out today, and I would have, if you weren’t…” Louis trailed off.

Harry sighed. “She came into my room and talked some shit about hooking up again. I said no, but she didn’t get the memo. I swear I was trying to get her off me when you came in,” Harry said.

Louis looked at the ground in silence. Eventually he said, “I might have overreacted a bit... I’m sorry for the stuff I said earlier and… I like you too.”

“You do?” Harry asked.

“Nah...I’m just taking pity on you so that you won’t feel like a fool right now,” said Louis sarcastically and Harry shoved him.

“Admit that you like me,” Harry said, his face serious.

Louis sighed dramatically. “Of course I do. I always thought you were pretty hot and charming. I was even a bit jealous of all of your random hook ups. Then after that night... after that night it was impossible to get you out of my head.”

Harry looked delighted at his admission. “So…” he said after a few seconds.

“So?” Louis asked, looking up to see a pair of shiny eyes and a dimpled smile

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Harry asked, looking bashful.

Louis, ran a hand through his hair, experiencing a sudden wave of shyness. At last he replied, “Yes.” His eyes firmly planted on Harry’s.

 Then Harry was pulling him down for another kiss, and unlike their other kisses, this one felt sweeter; their mouths moved in synchrony, making love to each other rather than fighting with one another.

Once they became too breathless, Louis broke off and began to pepper Harry’s face and neck with kisses. His arms soon wound around Harry’s waist and he whispered, “Stay over tonight.”

 Harry pulled back and looked into Louis’ eyes for a moment before grinning and nodding, pulling Louis back into his arms for another earth-shattering kiss.

 

 

 

Louis squeezed his eyes shut as the sunlight hit him square in the face. He never was much of a morning person, but ever since a certain someone became part of his life, he had started appreciating the beauty of mornings.

Who was he kidding? He just enjoyed the morning sex.

It’s been two months since he made things official with Harry, and it’d been the best two months of his life. He looked at the guy sleeping peacefully in his arms and couldn’t help but grin at the naughty things he was about to do.

He began tracing Harry’s jawline and softly blew the curly errant strands of hair away from his face. His fingers swiftly made their way down his neck, over his defined stomach and to his happy trail. Harry let out a small sigh.

Louis grinned again. It was not often that he woke up before Harry, and now that he had the chance, he was not going to waste the opportunity.

His fingers had found Harry’s dick, already semi-hard. Louis licked his lips as he took him in one hand while the other moved to cup Harry’s balls. He looked up and found Harry was still in slumber.

Louis slowly scooted down—careful not to wake his man—until he was at eye-level with Harry’s dick. He took a deep breath and took Harry’s cock into his mouth without any preamble. Harry loved to give Louis head. Most mornings since they started dating, Louis had woken up to an eager Harry with a mouth full of his cock. It was now his turn to reciprocate.

Louis swirled his tongue around Harry’s cock and he felt Harry’s hips buck up into him, but he was still asleep, Louis confirmed. He slowly let his tongue trace the thick veins across Harry’s cock before taking him deeper into his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat.

He heard a strangled moan come from Harry as his throat muscles worked around the massive dick.

He was nowhere near done, however. He looked up and found Harry’s eyes squeezed shut, as if he was in pain. His hips continued to arch as Louis continued to suck him off.

Louis cupped his balls again and gave them a small squeeze at the same moment that he let his teeth slightly scrape across Harry’s foreskin.

“Fuck, Lou,” Harry groaned, coming in thick streams down Louis’ throat. His back was completely arched, his face scrunched up in pleasure as Louis swallowed every drop.

By the time Louis pulled off, Harry was reduced to a blabbering, panting mess.

“That was one hell of a wake-up call,” Harry said once he’d caught his breath.

Louis smiled. “You’ve got a big match today; thought you might want a bit of a lucky start,” he replied before pressing feather-light kisses across Harry’s stomach and chest. Harry in turn pulled him closer and nuzzled his face with his own.

“I would love to cuddle with you, but I think you will end up late if we keep this up,” Louis said as Harry’s hand slowly began snaking down Louis’ arse.

“Fuck,” Harry growled, reluctantly pulling off Louis and getting to his feet.

“Later, babe. Go win this match and we’ll celebrate all night,” Louis promised, sprawling out on top of the sheets. Harry’s eyes greedily roamed every inch of Louis’ body.

“What if we lose?” Harry asked, his breath coming out as a croak.

“Well, then I will have to console you the whole night. Take care of you really well,” Louis said with a smirk.

Harry shook his head in amusement and walked into the bathroom to take care of his morning rituals. Ten minutes later, he was ready to leave and Louis was still on the bed in all his morning glory.

“Put some clothes on. I can’t leave—not when you lie there, all inviting like that,” Harry said, throwing him a shirt. Louis just smirked at him and finally sat up to pull on a pair of boxers.

“You are coming for the match, right?” Harry asked, pulling Louis close and nuzzling his neck.

“Of course I am. My boyfriend is playing, so obviously I will be there, in the front, cheering him on,” Louis said, giving Harry a playful punch.

“Um…could you do something for me when you come, then?” Harry asked, his face suddenly turning shy.

“What?”

“Remember that jersey of mine? The one you wear around the house sometimes? Wear it tonight,” Harry requested, his face turning red.

Louis knew the jersey well enough. It was one of Harry’s old basketball jerseys and had his name written on the back, in big red block letters.

Louis smiled, knowing what the implication of him wearing it would be. “Of course, if that’s what you want.”

“It’s exactly what I want, babe. I want everyone to know that you are mine and that I am yours.” Harry’s eyes twinkled earnestly.

“The way we’ve been acting, I don’t think anyone has a doubt about that Haz, but if it pleases you, I will be there in your jersey,” Louis replied and then Harry pulled him close, softly pressing his lips to Louis’. Soon, all thoughts of matches and jerseys were forgotten.

 

 

 

 

The final whistle blew and Louis and Zayn jumped out of their seats, whooping and hugging each other at the spectacular win they just witnessed. Their boys had smashed their opponents 20-15. And Louis and Zayn had been there cheering their boyfriends complete with banners and jerseys. Louis had to admit..there was something hot about wearing Harry's shirt outside. It was as if he was marked... _property of Harry Styles_. Louis liked that, he liked that  _a lot._  But he was not about to let Harry know about it. Or maybe he would...later, much much later. Once they  were done celebrating anyway. 

Soon Louis was rushing to his man, wanting to be the first to congratulate him. Harry’s eyes were shining bright from the victory but the moment he saw Louis in his old jersey running towards him, his face split into a huge grin and he opened his arms. Louis jumped right into them, and then they were kissing, amidst a cheering audience, their friends and their teammates.

 "Lets go home," Harry moaned pulling away at last.

"Aren't you going out with your team mates to celebrate, there is a party," Louis whispered pressing small kisses on Harry's neck, still enveloped tightly in Harry;'s large arms.

"Nah...I have a bigger party planned. You promised we can celebrate all night long," Harry whispered, as he began to maneuver through the crowd gathered to congratulate the team. He smiled politely at those approaching him, but his hands were still around Louis.

"After that win...we are celebrating the whole weekend babe," Louis said as Harry at last found a way out.

"Fuck...Lou," Harry growled and pulled Louis close for another kiss. It was not  sweet innocent kiss either, it was a wild, passionate and possessive kiss filled with lust. Home was too far and they were not gonna make it. But who cared...his home was here, kissing the hell out of him right in the middle of a crowd and nothing else mattered. Not now, not ever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think about it....your comments make me really really happy :)  
> Veronica, I hope I didn't disappoint you too much


End file.
